A Game of Cat and Mouse
by Scriptophobia99
Summary: In the Outback there was a settlement called Junkertown. In Junkertown there was a woman by the name of Atom. She had loved Jamie for a long time, never realizing that her feelings for him would bring her all the way from the Outback to join the Overwatch Team. (Junkrat/OC) (RoadRat) (Poly) (Reader Inspired, looking for personal OC's and Plots to add for your reading pleasure!)
1. Chapter 1

(Hi guys! This story is an Overwatch Story with Junkrat/OC plotline to it. I'm having fun with this one and I really hope you guys do too! This will eventually get to a Mature Section where it is Junkrat Smut and I'm not exactly ashamed of it so ita gonna be graphic. But it'll be a few chapters in! Please enjoy and just for reference of our OC I will be giving some info on her. She is a junker so she won't be the most sunshine girl but she is definitely lovable in her own right! Enjoy, leave feedback, tell me things you hope to see, Overwatch Character you want to add. Heck, I'll add side stories to this too so inbox me anything!)

Name: Atom Williams

Nicknames; Atty, Catty, Alley Cat.

Gender; Female and Identifies as such

Nationality; Australian

Height; 6'3" (tall bby girl)

Weight; 155lbs

Body Shape; Toned arms, shoulders, and back. Curvy from the chest down. She is mostly muscle on her stomach and thighs and legs but she does carry a little more weight on her legs than anywhere else. Can be described as pear shape. Has been described as having "turn pike curves".

Distinguishing Features; Dirty forearms (often covered in sand, dust, and motor oil), freckles across her nose and cheeks (mostly from sun exposure), one golden top canine tooth that is sharpened into a point, various scars and sunspots, as well as a rather large radiation burn scar, starting from the base of her neck and ends just below her shoulder blades, the shape of the scar being similar to a diamond. Highly-Developed Prosthetic hand. Highly-Developed Prosthetic eye.

Hair Color and Style; When washed its a shiny caramel brown with hints of golden blonde from time spent out in the sun. Usually though her hair looks dull with dust and sand. Miraculously, with all the other radiation damage she has taken in the radiated Outback, her hair has remained thick and full. Her hair is cut into a messy asymmetrical bob, and is often kept out of her face with a dirty, stained, yellow bandana. When the hottest summer days come, she can be seen shaving her head into a Mohawk to keep her head cool. (Story takes place in at the beginning of spring and her hair has grown back)

Prosthetics (Style and Abilities)

Eye; This eye is the product of an accident with some scrap metal and a pair of murderous scavvies that ambushed the young woman on her way back from the Outback Wasteland. It was sudden and quick and with a quick explosion and some gun fire, the woman ended up with a bleeding blinded eye and empty handed when they ran off with her goods. While it was later discovered who this pair was and the unlikely friendship that formed in its wake, the woman was filled with anger when she finally got home and her mother saw her and they crafted a new eye. This eye has the appearance of a normal human eye. A white retina, a colored iris, and a black pupil. However the color of the iris was a toxic orange neon and from the pupil a deadly orange laser can be shot from it. The eye needs plenty of time to warm up before it can shot these layers, but when it was ready, a rain of orange lasers will be released with a fever to kill several close enough to her (think of it as An Ultimate).

Hand; After a close call with some "interrogation" tactics performed by the Queen of Junkertown herself, Atom lost her hand after explaining she didn't know where "The Rat" had hidden his treasure (which she didn't). In a fit of fury the Queen cut off her hand and threatened to remove more but after Atom kept explaining that she didn't, she was finally released. The prosthetic is crafted by her own hands and is made of a smooth, shiny copper metal that she had scavenged herself. With help of her adoptive mother (another mechanic with german engineering in her background) they were able to create a high functioning hand with fingers that move as if they were her own. She has carved designs within the metal of intricate drawings poked into it with a careful hand. The hand is capable of powerful punches, however it is rarely used for this purpose. This hand is used mostly for its functionality as, well... A hand. This creation was made strictly so she can still act as Junkertown's favorite mechanic and mercenary.

Natural Abilities; Extremely fast runner, High IQ (near genius level), Talented climber, Good with her hands, Talented Metal Crafter, Talented Mechanic.

Preferred Weapon of Choice; Automatic Rifle with some modifications in it. The Rifle is able to shoot half its rounds in a matter of seconds. All bullets are made from melted and molded scrape copper, each bullet being hand crafted by Atom, herself. She can be seen using handmade grenades that contain a highly sedative gas that can make a person pass out for hours at a time but she doesn't use these unless it is an absolute emergency as they take days to craft. She will often keep a side pistol with her, this a normal quick shot if she needs it.

Mental Disorders; While Atom has been spared many of the effects of radiation poisoning, she is not totally immune to it. She can seem slightly unhinged when pushed, having the temper of a bull that's been poked one too many times. She can be dangerous when fully angered, unafraid to take lives.

Relationships;

Best Friend - Roadhog - Mako Rutledge

While their friendship isn't seen too often, Atty considers Roadie to be the big brother she never wanted, both watching each other's back when they are around each other.

Boyfriend - Junkrat - Jameson Fawkes

Their relationship having never been a secret, these two get along like two beads in a bomb. They can be explosive when together but they also are madly in love. When the boys joined the Overwatch Team the two agreed to continue their relationship long distance despite the nay-sayers and the Negative Nellies saying it would never work.

(And the rest we get to see as we go along! Its time to start! Lets have some fun!)

"Oi Mate!"

"Go. Away."

"I'm just tryin' to see my-"

"GO. AWAY."

An explosion ripped through the air as metal gates of the front door of Junkertown slammed down in an authoritative huff as the gate keeper seemed to move away from his window in a movement to ignore the two Junkers standing below it in the dirt. The skinny blonde looked at his comrade next to him, holding both hands in frustration as to say-

"Can you believe this, Roadie? They won't let us in! Still!"

Roadhog looked at him silently before his head turned to see two pairs of large eyes looking around the corner at the pair of men standing in front of the door. Junkrat looked around his cohort at the eyes as well with curiosity. Suddenly they hear two arguing small voices before suddenly someone was pushed around the corner, revealing a young child looking at the two men with a sudden fear. The two men looked at each other before Junkrat looked back at the kid.

"What is't Timmy? Lassie fell down the well?" He asked curiously before cackling loudly at his own joke. A large hand pushed Junkrat out of the way nonchalantly as Roadhog kneeled down as his other hand beckoned the child forward with a slight hand movement. The child came forward cautiously before fishing in his pocket and quickly handing Roadhog something in his hand before running off and hiding behind the corner.

"Its from Atom!" The other one hollared around the corner before both seemed to run off quickly back inside the gate.

Roadhog opened his hand and saw a small note on grubby paper. He unfolded it gently and Junkrat jumped on his shoulders and read the note as Roadhog did as well.

"Come out Northwest" was all the note said. Roadhog crushed it in his hand and dropped it to the ground before turning to his large motorbike and hopped back on it, oddly graceful for such a large man and Junkrat quickly scrambled into the sidecar and looked excitedly around as Roadhog started the motorbike as it roared to life.

"Southeast!" He stated as Roadhog already drove the bike in this direction. Knowing full well that Atom would never actually giving them the right direction just in case she found something of value.

...

The wind was unyeilding in the Outback most days but today it felt like would blow Atom clear away as she headed back to her self-made home away from home to rest for the night. She had thought Junkrat was going to be there that day but maybe she had heard the holomessage wrong. You could barely get a signal out of Junkertown. The service was aboslute shit. And those two little shit kids had better still be standing by that door with the money she had given them do it. She pushed her load of metal and parts in the floating cart in front of her, only thanking herself for the amount of rope she had used to tie everything down with. The roar of the wind could hide almost any sound one could hear in the Outback. But when a rumble came through the whipping of the wind, one orange eye looked over the scrape heap to see a shadow come through the sandstorm. It looked huge. But as it got close, she heard a familiar pop and whistle come from the sky. She took one strong leg to kick her haul out of the way, pulling out her rifle at the same time. An oval canister landed in the sand and a green smoke was emitted from it. Atom looked around through the smoke, orange eye looking around as her normal eye was covered in cloth and her mouth hidden behind a gas mask made of leather. The Junker Amazon took careful steps, trying to listen but the wind made it hard to focus on anything. But the wind also helped clear green gas just fast enough for her to aim her rifle at her haul to see a person getting ready to push it away amd she took a quick shot and landed it directly in the back of the thief. As she took the shot her eyes slide to see another Scavvy standing beside her and and she took a swift kick to the side and sent another brigade of shots into this person. She looked behind her to see two more. To the right one. To the left two more. And back in front of her was another.

"Fuckin' Scavvies. Worse than leeches, aintcha?" She hissed as she pulled out her pistol from her belt and pointed both guns straight out in two directions. Her chest rose and fell as she looked from one direction to another as she stood directly in the middle. As one stepped closer, she took the shot and watched as they fell to the ground but as they did, another one seemed to appear straight from the sand. She shook her head in frustration. "Smellin blood and suddenly there is a hundred of ya," she spat.

They seemed to get closer and closer and she circled in the middle, waiting for one to take a simple misstep. A mistake. When it felt like they were almost on top of her, she heard another familiar pop and whistle but when she heard an explosion follow it and saw the sand blow up next to the group of them. She shot both of her guns suddenly as the scavengers seemed distracted at the sound and suddenly ran over to her haul and jumped on top of it. She heard the hog then, hearing it skid across the sand and the thump-thump of a scrap gun and the chain-clanking of the hook, and more pops and as explosions seemed to circle them. A yelp as a scavenger was dragged across the dirt. She shot into the crowd of scavengers and as she looked into the distance and as the sand dispersed just for a moment to reveal Junkrat and Roadhog sliding into the situation on Roadie's monstrous hog. She waved excitedly and saw Junkrat wave back before the sand suddenly collected again and hid them from sight and she quickly shot back into the crowd of scavengers. She seemed unphased by the events but many didn't understand that this WAS the Outback now. This was Australia now. Desperation made people stupid. And Atom was no different, which is why she was out there alone.

She heard the squeals of the tires as the braked across the sand and suddenly one by one each scavvy disappeared into the sand storm, kicking and scream as they were hooked. Many ran into the sand after their friends and the sound of a best trap and mine igniting reached hear ears, the car alarm being a welcome sound as explosions echoed right after the alarm. Soon bodies piled around her cart and she took her foot and tapped it and it moved towards the sound of explosions. She slide through across more and more bodies on the ground. She finally jumped off her cart and stood next to Roadhog shooting into the sand as they stood out of the way as suddenly a tire skidded and squealed across the sound and suddenly exploded lighting up 6 scavvies in a magnificent explosion.

She heard Junkrat's cackling come from behind her before hearing, "I'm on fire!" In an excited tone. It seemed as Roadhog took out the last few, the wind began to die down. Atom turned to see Junkrat and a scavvy coming up behind him and her synthetic orange eye suddenly glowed with ferocity and an orage laser shot out and straight through the scavenger's chest. Junkrat turned behind him to see the man fall to the ground before shrugging and coming up to Roadhog and Atom together as soon the sun was visible through the sand and as did the yellow sky. Atom took a deep breath through her gas mask before sliding it off her face to rest around her neck and moved the yellow bandana that covered her normal eye to reveal a bright blue eye and she looked up Roadhog with smiled excitedly.

"Ay'big man! Good to see ya!" She stated, punching the hired gaurd in the arm with a hard punch from her metal hand but Roadie looked unmoved by the hit. Junkrat slide a heavy metal arm around Atom's shoulder and pulled her close to him in a half hug.

"I thought you were dead! I thought I came back to this dust heap for nothing! Catty, you almost died!" Junkrat whined loudly as he hugged her closer to him, their cheeks squished next to each other's before Junkrat giggled and Atom pushed him off.

"No thanks to you! You both shoulda been here ages ago!" She stated as she grabbed Junkrat's face kissed him in a sweet but firm way. Junkrat reciprocated for a moment before he seemed to melt into the ground in a puddle. Roadhog lifted a hand and tapped Atom's shoulder and she dropped Junkrat's face nonchalantly as he melted into the sand and looked at Roadhog who pointed to the distant and Atom looked where he pointed. She had to squint her eyes to see what he was pointing at and suddenly she looked upset and her eyes grew wide. She saw her cart still moving by itself away from them.

"My fuckin' cart!" She yelled and she quickly ran off to go get her haul that was carrying itself away. Roadhog looked down at Jamie on the ground, body all twisted up on the ground in warm fuzziness.


	2. Chapter 2

Atom pushed the cart infront of her as Junkrat sat on top of the spoils and picked through what she had found while humming to himself while Roadie drove on his motorbike, the roaring dimmed to only a slight rumbling as he drove it slowly to accompany the two handling the cart. Atom was tired now, this short trip suddenly taking the whole day in the hot sun above them, but luckily a breeze would cool them now and again. Junkrat suddenly popped up out of the like holding a piece of metal in his hand as he inspected it closely.

"Oi'Catty. Can I have this one piece?" He asked, turning big brown eyes to the orange and blue ones happily as he slide across the junk heap and giving her his patented lady killer smile, which was just an off-kilter loopsided crazy looking smile with all teeth "Pleeeeease?". Atom plucked the piece of metal out of his hand and closely inspected it as well, turning it over in her fingers before setting it back in his hand.

"Yeah, take'it." She stated casually as she put her hand back down and pushed the cart again as Junkrat slid off the cart to show Roadhog what he had gotten.

"That right there is Omnic Metal and she just gave it to me! This is worth money, Roadie!"

"Well if its so special puttit back!" Atom argued eyeing Junkrat, but she also didn't need make such a fuss. She had the whole bottom of the cart littered with metal just the same. She finally saw her safehouse come into view and she clapped excitedly as she hopped on her cart and tapped it in the direction of her house and it steered itself in that direction. She stood on the haul as Roadie sped up to roll the bike along side her, Junkrat sat in the side car, looking as happy as Atom had probably ever seen him. The wind in his hair, sun blazing in the sky, and she watched as he rose his gun and sounded off with a couple of bombs exploding in the air above them. She grinned as she looked ahead as her cart carried her along, golden fang glinting in the sun. She had believed that the boys joining the Overwatch vigilantes would only be all bad, they would change, they wouldn't be the same, but maybe she had been wrong. He was still the dirty vermin she had come to know and love. Roadhog too. Silent, scary Roadie that had become like her family. She stood atop her junk and salvage, wind blowing her hair back, enjoying it all, drinking it all in as they got closer to her safehouse. More bombs went off like fireworks above the sky. And the Outback finally felt like home again.

Atom steered the big cart in her garage as if she was riding just one big hoverboard. The safe house wasn't the most beautiful thing in the world. Dyed tan from sandstorms and sun bleached, it was a simple place with simple things inside it, but it obviously belonged to Atom as the boys pushed their way inside to look around and see bits and pieces of metal and tech all over the house. Tools littered the floor. The walls had paintings and drawings all over the place. The place was an absolute mess but... Homey. Atom stood in front of a chair that was in the middle of all this clutter, kicking off her boots and taking off her leather jacket and setting it on the floor next to her boots. Glove on her normal hand was on the floor next. Bandana. Gas Mask. Before she turned and plopped into her chair as she watched Junkrat move quickly between one pile of metal to another looking at each with interest. Roadhog moved through the trash with ease. And sat beside her chair, the chair seeming to hop slightly as he took his spot beside her and they both watched Junkrat begin digging through her piles of things.

"Oh, shiny!" Junkrat stated as he dug through a pile and quickly shoved something into his pocket and kept digging.

"How has he been? You've been keeping an eye on him?" Atom asked quietly, turning to Roadhog who seemed to be thinking about it for a moment before he nodded a single time and Atom nodded as well. "Did he miss me?"

Silence went between the both of them as they heard Junkrat giggling as he jumped from one pile to another and he popped out with a large grin on his face, "Roadie look at this'in!" He held up a golden piece of metal, before looking at it in the light before he shoved that piece in his pocket as well before he was back in the pile. Roadhog thought about her question before he answered with words.

"He did. He wouldn't shut up on the way over here." Roadhog answered honestly, his voice sounding gruff and barely enough for her to hear. But she did and she smiled as she looked back at Junkrat, giggly as he could be.

"I bet it was nice to have some time away. I know how much you both really hate this place." Atom stated quietly, turning her eyes back to look at Roadhog who looked at Junkrat quietly before he looked back her.

"Its Home."

Both turned as they heard Jamie give a squeal of delight as he hopped into another pile and began to dig through it, "It's all gold! And its MIIN-"

Atom stood up quickly and looked at him with two hands on her hips and a menacing orange eye glinted with glow that meant business, "Get'yer grubby mitts outta my gold!" Junkrat looked as if he was waging his chances in his mind. He pouted and let the gold drop out of his hands before standing up and taking a step towards her. Atom stood her ground at his glare, keeping her menacing look in her own eyes. Both stared at each other for a second, as Roadhog reached over and began looking through the pile closest to him to break the silence.

Junkrat finally spread a grin across his face and put his hands up, "A'right Atty. I won't take your precious gold, promise." He moved his hand to pinch her cheek with a sweet movement. Atom smiled as well, cheeks dusting with pink over her freckles as Jamie moved over and plopped into her chair. She moved and sat on the ground in front of the chair, between Mako and Jamie before she made a face and scooted back a little.

"There is running water here, and I've got a filter all set up and runnin' so there isn't as much radiation in it. You guys should probably look into showerin'. Ya reek to high heaven," she stated gently only for Jamie and Mako to both left up an arm pit to smell themselves and both nodded. It wasn't that they minded being clean, but both were too distracted and busy to really remember to bath and she knew that... They just really did smell. However she scooted back over to be directly in front of the chair. She leaned her head against the arm of the chair and looked at Roadhog.

"How many days this time?" Atom asked curiously as Junkrat's hand found her hair and he ran a hand through it gently. It was interesting when all three were together, just how calm everyone could be.

"Only four days this time... Dusty dusty dusty," Jamie stated with a laugh as he scratched her sand covered hair, her making a face but she kept her eyes on Roadie.

"Do ya just want to stay here for that then? I don't think Queenie will want'us to have a reunion in the middle of Junkertown," she asked with a chuckle and Mako tilted his head back in thought. But Jamie interjected quickly.

"But I want'ta see Miriam! I'm sure she has new goodies for me!" Jamie stated, going back to simply playing with Atom's hair instead of scratching it.

"Miriam doesnt mind coming out here! We'll just'ave'ta meet her so she doesn't get rushed by scavvies."

"I want to see the Queen and give'er a piece of me mind then!"

"Ah yes and I'm sure she'll be thrilled to death to see ya, Jamie. She might even wait at the front door for ya with her gun in hand!"

Mako finally looked at Atom with a firm nod and looked at Jamie and Jamie looked at Mako, reading the man with some quick observations before he sighed loudly but Mako looked at Jamie, and they read one another again before Jamie looked excited.

"Now that IS an idea, Roadie! On the last day when Morrison is coming to pick us up, we can meet'em at the door with Atom in tow and when they open the door to let her in- BOOM! -personal explosion just for the Queen of Junkertown!" Jamie grinned and exploded with laughter, "She'll never see it coming!"

Mako looked back at Atom, only eyes visible to her but she picked up on the idea, "I'm alright with it, Mako. Just don't get me kicked out too," she stated with a shrug.

"Oh why not?! Then you can just come with me and Roadie!" Jamie stated and Mako merely gave a slight shrug at the thought but Atom laughed at the idea.

"Me? Join Overwatch? I don't think they'll take too kindly to another Junker on the team," she stated with laughter in her voice.

...

As the sun set, she made everyone dinner. She had been scraping and saving and scavaging harder the last 2 weeks so she would have enough to feed Jamie, Mako, and herself. Food could be hard to come across but there are some venders in Junkertown who come by hunting naturally, and boy, were they expensive. But she managed it. There was more than plenty. Even to feed Miriam if she could make it out there. Her bones were sore. Her mind was sore. But it was all worth it to see Mako and Jamie eating happily. After dinner she had excused herself to go shower, to get some of the sand out of all the important cervices. It had gotten dark and she had left the boys to their own devices. God only knows what they had gotten into but when she came from the bathroom they were nowhere to be seen. She dried her hair with a towel as she walked around, wearing just soft capris and a stained t shirt. She wondered to her room and they weren't there. She went to the guest room to see Mako and Jamie laying there. Jamie all curled up and Mako gently running one of his large hands up and down Jamie's back. She leaned against the door frame, a smile on her lips as she looked upon the scene before her. Mako looked up from his book in his other hand and motioned with his head for her to come over. She came over and sat down on the edge of the bed and Mako scooted over as much as he could and pulled Jamie over as much as he could without waking him and motioned with his head again and Atom laid down beside Jamie. Him comfortably snug in the middle. But he stirred as Atom laid down next to him and he gently wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, his forehead resting against hers before he suddenly was fast asleep once again. Atom couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

"I love when 'is sleepin'. Not such a nightmare," she stated to Mako very quietly but more than a whisper, knowing that Jamie wouldn't be waking up again. She wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist and rested it just below his hip as to not get in the way of Mako's hand touching his back. "Thank you, Roadie. For keepin' 'im safe." His answer was silent as Mako's hand reached over and gave her hair a gentle ruffle and his hand stayed rested on the top of her head as he went back to reading quietly and she snuggled into Jamie with ease, resting her forehead against his still, and, since Mako's hand stayed rested on the top of her head, her arm moved up Junkrat's back and back down in a soothing motion.

It didn't take too long before Mako would look over to see Atom asleep as well, her hair dried in a wild way from laying down and her orange eye glowed behind her eyelid and moved around as she dreamed. Mako fixed her hair with a gentle hand, before doing the same Jamie with the same gentle hand, looking at the two all wrapped up. He could never help the jealous feeling that built in the pit of his stomach when he saw Rat talking to Cat in the holomessages. They seemed able to talk for hours upon hours if Cat got a good enough signal to do so. She was brilliant and a technological genius. She was just as crazy as he was and as Rat was, but in a different way. Mako looked at the both of them as they seemed to dream together, breathing deeply. And Mako looked at them a little softer for a moment. Atom truly made Rat as happy as the Hog believed he made Rat happy. So as jealousy may come, it does quickly leave. He set his book down to the side. He leaned his back against the wall, laying one hand on his stomach while the other rested on the bed beside Rat and he felt a hand grasp his and he looked down gently to see Atom had placed her hand in his in her sleep. Her hand looked so small in his just like Rat's did. He clasped his hand shut around hers and held it as he drifted off to sleep.

...

The trio slept tightly together, all snug and cute and cozy. Save for the drooling and snoring. Not so cute, but no one was around to say it wasn't. The sun peaked through the windows and slide into the room, directly into Atom's face to where she squinted and opened one eye to see that the morning had come to smack her directly in the face. She tried to move but an arm was wrapped around her waist and she looked around to see Junkrat nestled into the crook of her back, breathing deeply. Seemingly asleep. Her neck then twisted to see Roadhog curled on his side as well. She looked down to her hand to aee that Mako held it gently and she couldn't help but smile. He must have grabbed it while she was sleeping. But the position was making her shoulder ache all the sudden. She carefully slipped her hand out of his grasp and tried to roll out of Jamie's grasp but his grip stayed strong. She tried to lift up his arm but with no avail.

"Where do ya think yer going, exactly?" Jamie's voice cooed as he pulled her closer to him. Closing any space between completely, moving to rest his chin on top of her head. "Yer not tryin' to leave are ya, Catty?"

"Yea, but just to the kitchen ta make some coffee. I was gonna come back," she answered softly to not wake Mako at the other side of the bed. She tilted her head back to look up him as he lifted his chin to rest it again on her forehead. She stuck out her tongue and he did the same before he removed his arm and let her up. She rolled over and stood up. She stretched her strong arms above her head, rolling her neck before looking over her shoulder to see him staring at her. She rose an eyebrow with a dangerous smirk but said nothing as she turned her head away and walked into the kitchen. Junkrat looked over at Roadie quietly then quickly got out of bed to follow Atom into the kitchen. A little surprise never hurt anyone right? He quickly made his way out of the doorway and looked around when suddenly he scrambled back inside and shut the door as a car alarm went off behind the door and an explosion followed it. Roadie quickly sat up in bed and looked directly at Rat.

"It wasn't me!"


End file.
